


The Effects of a Thoroughly Scrubbed Thinkpan

by BlissfulCacophony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulCacophony/pseuds/BlissfulCacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condescension has had enough of rebellion, but what to do with all those who retaliate? Obviously brainwash them so well that it alters their personality, and put them in a poverty stricken, walled slum with no hope of escape. A homestuck AU with 2P Hetalia inspired altered personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Roommate

The Public Hive Division. They were what the drones referred to as a mercy in the walled slums of the revel city, a gift from the High Imperious Condescension herself.  
Karkat didn't believe it for a second.  
They were a last resort for those with no place to go, and a place to herd those they wanted to keep a close eye on. The latter was something they denied, but Karkat had been herded there many a time. Get arrested after curfew once and it's the only place they'll let you be. Karkat couldn't think of anything being more a drag.  
“So who's my roommate this time?” He asked the drone blankly as he was escorted up the metal stairs.  
The drone naturally didn't say anything, and stopped at one of the plain grey numbered doors, knocking on it heavily.  
“I said I'm not going to take any more of that think-pan-numbing shit!” lisped a voice as the door was opened forcefully. Out stepped a confused troll with shaggy unkept black hair and an overly large black and yellow striped sweater. He looked around through his blue and red glasses and the drone roughly pushed Karkat in front of him.  
“Hi.” Said Karkat, his expression flat. “I'm your new roommate.” He pushed passed the troll and into the messy hive, sighing deeply at the fact that he'd been put with a crazy, and a disorganized one at that.  
“Oh.” Said the disheveled troll, closing the door and following Karkat into the living room. “Well sorry about the mess, then. I only get roommates if the division is really crowded.” He plopped down on a pile of dirty laundry. “I hate crowds.” He looked up at Karkat. “My name is Sollux Captor by the way. What's yours?”  
Sollux. Karkat thought the name almost rang a bell, but he wasn't sure. It could have just been false hope. He had once been told that most people retained subconscious memories of people they knew before their think-pans were scrubbed thoroughly of who they once were, and they, now empty excuses for people, were thrown into this awful place. Since then, Karkat was always kind of paying attention, but he'd only been able to confirm one, and only because she triggered all kinds of weird emotional responses from him. He wasn't going to dismiss this one just yet, but he wasn't about to give this kid any special treatment.  
“I don't care what your name is.” He answered flatly. “You don't need to know mine either. I'm just here to eat, sleep, and use the utilities. You wont even notice I'm here.” He walked through the living room to the short hallway in the back. “Now which room is mine and which one do you keep the load gaper in?”  
Sollux rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first roommate like this that he'd had. “Your room is to the. . .that way.” He pointed to the right. “and the load gaper is the across from it. . .wait. . .no.” He looked at his hands and then at the hall. “The opposite way. Yeah.”  
Karkat looked back at him, noting the look of immense concentration on his face as he stared at his fingers, before scoffing and kicking off his bright red high-tops, tossing his leopard print jacket onto the couch, and shutting himself in the bathroom. Immediately he was faced with himself in the dirty mirror, tired back-lined eyes, pale grey skin, small horns hiding in relentlessly bleached hair, black ribbed tank-top, red fingerless gloves. It was much different than how he looked right after his memory was erased, with messy black hair and a black turtle neck with his symbol printed on it in grey. Apparently his old self had been embarrassed about his mutant blood color, so he started wearing his blood color and changed his hair color, keeping only the hairstyle and the skinny jeans. He felt the need to be as different from his old self as possible. It's not like there was any chance of being him again anyway.  
He wiped off his face, then walked into his room where he stripped down to his black boxers and scowled a the fact that there was only a bare human bed and no recuperacoon. He had slept in a recuperacoon only once, as far as he could remember, and he believed that's what trolls were supposed to sleep in, but they seemed terribly hard to come by. Sighing, he remembered how the public hive division would be the last to have that luxury and laid on the mattress.  
He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep when suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. Oh no. Not her again.  
“Heard you were in the PHD again, loser.” Read the words in bright turquoise across the screen.  
“None of you business.” Answered Karkat, his text naturally a bright red.  
“Oh, so cold baby. What's wrong? Missing the abuse? If you wanna roughhouse, just call me and I'll punch in your sickeningly sweet smelling face.”  
“Whatever. I'm not a psycho-masochist like you, Terezi. I enjoy not being covered in bruises all the time.”  
“I prefer sadist. I play with you because you're so cute when you try to defend yourself instead of fighting back, and I know you like it, you little slut. Arguing with me just makes you look like an idiot, but then again, it also makes you fun.”  
“I don't fight back because I know that's what you want me to do. You'd just be oh so satisfied to make me break my calm and flip out. Not gonna happen, Pyrope. Never.”  
“Oh you're such a killjoy Vantas, baby. You'd blow off your dear kismesis just like that? You know it's inadvisable. You should really be keeping me pleased. I'm all you have.”  
Karkat paused, hating that she was right. “Why do you even care what happens to me? You already have that filthy rainbow drinker matesprit of yours.”  
“Oh, I don't care what happens to you, as long as you're there to keep me satisfied. Kanaya can't do everything after all. Now, I expect you at our hive at 500 hours tomorrow. Got it?  
“That's clear across town!”  
“Don't be late, or my matesprit will be having cherry syrup for dinner.”  
Karkat groaned. This was such a drag, Terezi pushing him around like this. “Yes, your highness.” he messaged back. It's not like he was actually going to go. If she wanted him so badly, she was going to have to do all the hard work. He turned off his phone and kicked it to the corner of the room. He didn't feel like talking to anyone else.  
He turned over on his side, burrowing under the standardized blankets, closing his eyes to sleep. There was some noise in the hall, Sollux walking around, but it seemed he would be a quiet roommate, even though he was a bit out there.  
Suddenly the door opened, allowing obnoxious light to flood into the room and Karkat rethought that. He sat up, glaring at the troll in the doorway. “What do you want?”  
Sollux took a deep breath. “Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're nine sweeps old. Your blood color is bright red, and I think we were friends once, before this.  
Karkat's eyes widened. Oh no. He was one of those types, the ones who resisted the brainwashing, and were messed up from the multiple “touch ups” they had endured to re-wash their brains. They had a tendency to drag their roommates down with them.  
“Okay. Advice from one piece of lowblood trash to the next,” started Karkat, “I don't want to hear about anything from my life before. Whoever I was back then is gone. I don't want to know about him and I don't want touchups because of him. Got it?”  
Sollux looked a little dejected. “Right. . .sorry. . .good-night.” He mumbled, and then closed the door again.  
Karkat laid down, feeling that sleep was going to be harder than he thought.


	2. Fight Night

The crowd was loud tonight, thought Tavros, as he watched the disheveled crowd of trolls file into the underground amphitheater. In the middle of the circle of tiered metal benches was a steel cubical cage, the floor and bars of which were covered in dried multicolored blood from those wounded in past fights. It held all hues, from rusty maroon to the precious royal fuchsia of Tavros's star fighter. It didn't matter your caste. No one was too high or low to come and play.  
The reward for playing and giving Tavros's many patrons a distraction from their dull, empty lives? Tavros patted the hefty cash prize next to him, sitting on a gold painted pedestal for the winner of the night. People called him crazy for giving out such a load each week, but it's not as if Tavros couldn't afford it. When it came to the underground market, either he owned it, or he would soon.   
“I-I got your soda for you. . .Sir.” Came a meek voice from behind him.  
Tavros ran one hand past his cut off shorts onto the cold steel of his studded mechanical legs, and held the other one out for the drink. “Took you long enough.” He said coldly.  
“I'm sorry sir.” Said the same meek girl.   
Tavros brought the straw to his pierced lips and took a sip, which immediately caused a look of disgust to come onto his face. “Do you know what's wrong with the Soda you just brought me?”  
“Um. . .It should be perfectly fine sir. I got it just how you asked.”  
Tavros slammed the glass down on the table and stood, his knees creaking as he did so. “It's flat!” he shouted, glaring at the blue blood girl who stood across from him, looking terrified. She had a patch over one eye, and a mechanical arm, but that didn't make her look any less pathetic. He splashed the soda in her face to which she only flinched. “Get me another one Serket, and this time, do it right.”   
She nodded, wiping the soda from her face with her sleeve, taking the cup and leaving.   
Tavros scoffed, and sat back down in his chair. His left leg made a popping sound and he cringed. “Shit. These legs. I swear I need a tuneup for these damn things every week.”   
“Don't let them hear you say that.” Came the voice of Aradia, who was standing next to him, looking bored, twirling her tirelessly straightened, red-streaked hair. “They'll all think you're weak or something.”   
“Hey, do I look weak to you?” He knocked on his toned chest, which showed under his loose black vest, the shoulders of which were studded like his metal legs. Despite having a small build, he certainly didn't look tame or the kind of person you'd want to mess with. He had a piercing on one side of his lip, two on the opposite eyebrow, and one in his nose, like a bull. His mohawk was dyed bright red and hung loose and shaggy into his face, and his horns were polished, the tips coming to deadly points. A metal chain hung around his neck, and his torso and arms were well muscled. He kept a set of brass knuckles on each hand just for the look.   
Aradia looked down on him. “No, you don't, but you can barely stand, and that hardly makes you threatening.”   
Tavros rolled his eyes. “Shut it Megido. A good tuneup and I'll be in that cage again taking the prize money for myself.”   
Aradia sighed dramatically. “Whatever you say.”   
Tavros rolled his black lined eyes and looked to the dingy concrete balcony just below his own. Equius leaned against the railing, a smirk on his face, reflecting his smooth, unbreakable calm, and his “can't be told what to do” attitude. Tavros knew the heavyweight troll was only in all this for the money, but then again, who wasn't? Next to him was Feferi, the undefeated highblood who had been contracted with him ever since he started up the fights. Tavros always thought she was interesting. All the violent attitude and disposition of a true tyrant in someone who couldn't care less about what color someone's blood was. If she didn't like them, she'd beat them up, and no one could tell her otherwise.   
Though Tavros liked her, he didn't like that she kept to other highbloods and seadwellers when it came to her romantic pursuits. This wasn't because he had any interest in her, but because the seadweller she was red for, who just happened to be the only other seadweller he knew, was the person he was black for. He saw her waving to someone, and in the sea of trolls, Tavros spotted the purple, spiky mohawk of Eridan Ampora, who was waving back with one of his awful smooth smirks. He hated everything about that guy, from his power to seduce pretty much everyone he encountered, to the exaggerated amounts of chain, leather, plaid, and fishnet he wore on his body. He would ban Eridan from his fights, were it not for Feferi standing in the way.  
He looked over to Vriska, who was carefully walking back with a new glass of Faygo. That was probably why he made a point to treat her so horribly. She was Eridan's moirail after all, which would always baffle Tavros, and knowing that her boss treated her like spoiled grubsauce ruined Eridan's fun every time he came. It's not like he could really fight this either. Aradia was the only one auspiceticing them, and she, like Vriska, worked for him. She knew full well that Tavros had the liberty to treat his employees however he liked as long as they were paid, especially since Vriska could never make it without that pay, and she would remind Eridan of that every time he protested. Being Tavros's employee also meant she held a double standard. She's often be just as cruel to Vriska as Tavros was.   
“A fresh drink, Sir.” Mumbled Vriska as she handed Tavros the new glass.   
Tavros took a drink from the new glass and nodded. “Not great, but better.” He said. “Now be a dear and rub my shoulders, but watch the horns, I just got those polished.”  
Vriska nodded. “Yes, sir.” She muttered, and then began to rub his shoulders.  
Tavros couldn't say he liked the feel of her mechanical fingers through his vest, but it's not like he was going to get any better.   
Aradia glared over at Vriska. “I don't know why you keep her Tavros, she's so useless.”   
“Kismesistude is a delicate game.” Said Tavros. “Vriska, one of my best playing cards. Besides, she serves her purpose, even if she's pathetic at it.”   
“She's pathetic in more ways than that.” Sneered Aradia.   
Vriska listened as they talked as if she wasn't really there. Her hands shook. They already had such a low opinion of her. She couldn't mess up something as simple as this. The more she tried to focus, the more nervous and shaky she became until her hand slipped, knocking into one of Tavros's large horns. Tavros tensed, and Vriska backed up in horror.   
Aradia laughed mockingly. “You really screwed up this time, Serket.”   
Tavros got up slowly and walked over to her, looking sternly into her scared eyes. “What did I say about watching the horns?”  
“I'm sorry, sir, it was an accident, I–”  
He cut her off by slapping her across the face. “We'll talk about this later.” He stated.   
“Just make sure I'm around to watch.” chuckled Aradia coldly.  
Tavros started walking back, but his knees buckled suddenly underneath him.  
Aradia caught him. “That's what you get for putting off your tuneup.” She said, and walked him back to his chair.   
“Not a word to anyone about this.” He said sternly as he sat back down.  
“Hey, Boss.” Said Feferi as she walked up the stairs and onto Tavros's balcony. “You wont believe who I just saw in the crowd, in the volunteer section.”   
“Try me.” Said Tavros.  
Feferi walked up to him and leaned against his chair. “None other than Karkat Vantas, Pyrope's little black rom pet.”  
Tavros turned to her, suddenly interested, slipping his hand around her bare waist. “Oh really now? What do you think we should do, girls?”  
Aradia stood in front of Feferi, her steel-toed boots clanking on the concrete floor. “I think Peixes already has a matesprit, and should stop getting fresh with the boss.”   
Feferi glared at Aradia, flipping her long, straightened fuchsia hair over her shoulder. “Like you're one to talk Megido. Don't you have some aupiceticing to do, or did you forget?”   
Aradia clenched her fists. “You want to start something Peixes? I don't need to wait until we're in the cage to take you.”   
Feferi smirked. “Oh, because you're just that much in a hurry to get a beat down aren't you?”   
“Break it up.” Said Tavros in annoyance. “I asked you both a question.”   
“Right. Vantas.” Said Aradia with a sneer. “I say put him in the ring. That stoic motherfucker would be fun to destroy.” She cracked her knuckles, smiling sadistically.  
“It would get us on Pyrope's bad side though.” Said Feferi with a dramatic sigh. “You know how possessive she gets. I'd hate to deal with her worthless drunk of a matesprit again.”  
“What's wrong, Peixes?” Asked Aradia. “I thought you weren't afraid of anything, or are rainbow drinkers the exception?”   
“I'm not scared.” Said Feferi, annoyed. “She wouldn't be able to even touch me. I'm just saying it would be a pain.”   
Tavros rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “But Pyrope is a pain enough as is. That lowlife con-artist has done nothing but lure my employees, harvest their blood, which is creepy to say the least, and steal money from me. Maybe it's time for a little pay back. We'll show her that we can play dirty too. She's not the boss here. That title belongs to me, and I intend to keep it that way.”  
Aradia chuckled. “Sounds like we're going to have a fun night. I think candy red will be a nice addition to the cage's paint-job.”  
“You know who else is going to make our night interesting?” Asked Equius as he joined them on the balcony.  
Tavros looked down at his black fingernails. “Tell me, Equius.”   
Equius smirked and pointed at the volunteer section. “See her, in the black catsuit?”   
Tavros leaned forward and peered at the crowd. There, in a tight black leather catsuit, looking smug and nonchalant, was a slender troll with stout horns, short hair, and cat-like fangs.   
“Nepeta Leijon.” Growled Tavros. “What's she doing here?”  
“Leijon? You mean, as in the private assassin Leijon?” Asked Feferi. “What the hell does she want?”   
“Maybe to fight?” Suggested Aradia.  
Equius scoffed. “That's not like Nepeta. She has something up her sleeve. She always does.”   
Tavros wove his fingers together, studying the cocky troll carefully. “Make sure you choose her for the fights as well.”  
“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Asked Aradia.  
“No, but it will be interesting.” Said Tavros with a smirk. “And maybe, just maybe, she was a good girl and took my job offer.”   
“You offered her a job?” Asked Equius.  
“Yes.” Tavros smirked. “I thought she might be able to eradicate a certain rainbow drinker for us.”   
Feferi picked up her trident. “I don't see why we can't just take her out ourselves.”  
Tavros clicked his tongue. “Feferi, my dear star fighter, you may be good in the ring, but there's much you need to learn about business. Playing dirty requires tact. Now, are we ready to start the show?”  
“Whenever you are, boss.” Said Feferi.  
“Alright then. Get me my microphone, you all go down and pick out four each from the volunteer rows. I'll get us started.”   
The three nodded and went down to the cage while Vriska hurriedly went about getting Tavros a microphone. In a booth a little off to the side, Tavros saw the technical crew. He cued them and suddenly the lights went out. The chattering crowd went silent as human heavy metal played loudly over the speakers.  
Tavros flinched as a bright light came on over his head. “Hey, how's everybody doing tonight?” He asked loudly and enthusiastically.   
The crowd cheered loudly.  
“Who's ready for volunteer fight night?!” He called over the music.   
There were more cheers.  
Tavros looked disappointed. “Come on! You can all do better than that! I said, who's ready for fight night?!”   
The crowed screamed louder than ever.  
Tavros smirked. “Good, good. Now, for those of you who don't know the game, it's simple. We have our house competitors. First, Aradia Megido.”   
A spotlight shone on Aradia who grinned wildly and punched her fist into her palm, looking intimidating with her steel-toed black combat boots and black vest that was the only thing covering her torso besides a black netted shirt. Her curled horns came into shining points on either side of her head.   
“Equius Zahhak!”  
Equius regarded the crowd coldly through his broken shades, stony and musclebound, wearing combat boots, grey jeans, a studded belt, and a black vest similar to Tavros's.  
“And finally, my star fighter, Feferi Peixes!”   
Feferi spun her trident stylistically, and did a couple of kicks at the air. She wore only a pink sports bra, short black athletic shorts, fishnets, and a pair of fuchsia hightops, and she was a natural with the crowd as always.   
“Aradia and Equius will choose eight volunteers each from the crowd. Those volunteers will be paired up to fight until one is knocked out or pinned for five seconds. The winner will advance, the loser will receive free medical service as needed for participating. We are civil trolls here after all. Once only two competitors remain, Aradia and Equius will each choose one to fight. The winners will fight each other, and the final winner will take on Feferi. Let me remind you all that Feferi's royal blood comes with inherited highblood strength. She has been defeated only once since she became my champion and that was by a mysterious highblood that no one has seen since. Now, choose your volunteers!  
Karkat groaned. He just had to sit in the volunteer section. He just had to not look at the signs. Normally, he'd just relax and make himself scarce, but he noticed Peixes eyeballing him earlier. Why did he have to be the victim? It wasn't his fault his kismesis liked to con these people.  
“Ugh. Whatever.” He sighed. At least he had his sickles on him.  
Aradia paced thoughtfully, sizing up the crowd, then her eyes landed on Karkat. “You.” She said. “The bleach blonde with the animal print jacket.”   
Karkat groaned. Had he seriously just been picked first? Just his luck.  
“Couldn't resist me after all, could you now babe?” He asked with a smirk, getting out of his seat in the bleachers and walking down to the platform.   
“Don't get cocky, Vantas.” Said Aradia coldly. “I just can't wait to see your freakish blood splattered on our lovely little cage.”   
Karkat rolled his eyes. “Whatever makes you happy, Megido. Just get on with this. I don't want to be up here any longer than I have to.”   
“Oh, good.” Said Aradia. “Because we already know you wont last long. I'd say I hope you like a good beat down, but being the blackrom whore you are, I already know you do.”   
Karkat just crossed his arms and gave her an annoyed look.  
“You, in the catsuit.” Said Equius, and down to the platform slinked the confident Nepeta Leijon.  
“Oh, I was hoping this would happen.” She purred, looking seductively up from under her heavily blackened eyelashes that stood out under olive green eyeshadow. She smirked smugly, her high-heeled boots silent as she walked. “Then again, I knew Tavros wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have me in his show.” She walked up to Feferi. “Get ready to lose tonight dear.”   
“Oh, I'm so scared of the little kitty.” Scoffed Feferi sarcastically.  
Nepeta laughed. “You just keep up that confidence, Peixes. It will be so much better when I crush it.”   
“As if you could beat me.”   
Nepeta inspected her gloves. “I don't know if you've noticed yet, but this cat has claws. There's the reason I'm well known. I never miss my mark.”   
Feferi glared at her. “How long did it take you to put on all that makeup Leijon?”   
Nepeta looked over at her slyly. “How long did it take you to bleach all the black out of your hair, pinky?”   
“Just get in line, Leijon.”   
Nepeta laughed and walked away.   
Aradia and Equius finished choosing the teams, then sent the names to Tavros who sorted them into slots and sent them to the technical crew. Soon, the names appeared on a large screen on the wall.   
“Vriska.” Said Tavros.   
“Yes?” Asked Vriska meekly.  
“Go down there and help the losers out. See to their injuries, help them out of the cage, that stuff.” He said.  
She nodded and walked down to the platform.   
Karkat groaned when he saw the lineup for the first fight. Him vs. Leijon. This was going to be such a drag. Were they out to kill him or something? Probably.  
“Our first competitors are Nepeta Leijon, and Karkat Vantas!” Boomed Tavros over the speakers.   
The crowd cheered and Karkat removed his jacket and tank top, keeping the studded collar choker and beanie.  
“Hold onto these for me, hunny.” He said, shoving his clothes into Vriska's arms. “I'd hate to get olive blood all over them.”  
“Showing off a little aren't we Vantas?” Asked Nepeta as they both stepped into the cage, which Aradia locked behind them.  
“Just giving the audience what they want to see.” Answered Karkat with a smirk.  
“I'm not impressed.”   
“Does it look like I care what you think?”   
“Are the competitors ready?” Boomed Tavros.  
Equius gave him a thumbs up.  
“Then let the fight begin!”   
Karkat drew his sickles, trying his best to look like he stood a chance.   
Nepeta flicked her wrists and three long claw-like knives flashed out from her sleeves. The crowd cheered. So much for standing a chance. She and Karkat circled each other slowly, anticipating the other's movements, staring at each other intensely, waiting for the other to strike first. Around them, the crowd became quiet, silently urging them to make a move, they're eyes pressuring them to strike.  
Karkat was the first to cave, swiping quickly at Nepeta's face. She blocked him with her claws and swiped at his stomach with the other hand and he backed away quickly, sucking his stomach in to avoid injury. Nepeta smirked at him before striking at his face, to which Karkat ducked quickly and went for her ribs. Seamlessly, Nepeta blocked him again, and swiped her claws across his upper arm.  
Karkat clenched his teeth and felt cherry blood running down his pale skin. Nepeta took the opportunity to run at him, slashing his chest and stomach, then pushed him down to his knees.   
“Too easy.” Said Nepeta. “Just as I expected.”   
For a moment, Karkat felt something flare in him, a rare fire of anger, a forgotten bad temper. He used it to push himself up, ignoring the pain as he did so.   
“Well then, look who's getting up. Impressive.” Mused Nepeta, walking around him casually. “Too bad it wont las–” She paused when Karkat pounced, and dodged just barely as the edge of his sickle grazed her cheek. Reflexively, she kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him with the heel of her boot to the floor. “Nice try.” She said, wiping the blood off her cheek. She held her foot on his chest until the crowd had counted down from five and declared her the winner.   
Karkat cringed when she lifted her foot off of him, and he realized fully how much the scratches hurt. Aradia unlocked the cage and Nepeta walked out proudly to the roaring of the audience. Vriska entered the cage once she was out, and walked over to Karkat, holding her real hand out to help him up. Karkat glanced sideways at the crowd, and then disregarded her hand and got up by himself, hissing as the gashes on his torso flared with pain.  
“I'll patch you up.” Said Vriska. “Just follow me.”   
Karkat followed Vriska out of the cage, off the platform, down a hall, and into a small infirmary off to the side. Vriska had him sit down on the battered hospital-style rolling bed, and quietly cleaned and bandaged his wounds, giving him his tank top and jacket when she was done.  
“Thanks.” Said Karkat flatly, and without another word he left.   
Back in the cage, Nepeta was rising through the ranks. Tavros watched curiously as she defeated all her challengers and barely even broke a sweat. Maybe they'd have a new winner tonight.   
That became more likely when Equius chose her to fight. She defeated him, and after him Aradia. A smirk spread on Tavros's face. This was the first time in a long time that a competitor had gotten past both of them on the days they decided to fight, and the crowd was loving it. He had even spot late comers squeezing in just to see her fight. If anything she was bringing business.   
“Will you look at this, ladies and gentletrolls?” Said Tavros over the microphone. “Nepeta Leijon has risen through the ranks, and look at her, she's still raring to go.”   
The crowd cheered as Nepeta strutted across the platform.   
“Now, it's time for our final battle of the night. Nepeta will be taking on our star fighter Feferi Peixes! Good luck to both fighters and may the best troll win!”   
The crowd roared with excitement as Aradia opened the cage for Nepeta and Feferi.  
“After you.” Said Nepeta smugly.   
Feferi glared at her and stepped into the cage.   
Nepeta flicked her wrists and her claws again slid out of her sleeves. Feferi hefted her trident over her shoulder confidently. This cat didn't scare her. Atleast, she didn't, until she unexpectedly struck, too fast for Feferi to even process at first. She quickly swung her trident down, and blocked Nepeta just barely, pushing her off violently.   
Tavros drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair as he watched. They seemed matched as they danced around the cage, struggling to get the upper hand.   
“Come on, Peixes.” He said. “Show her who's boss.”   
But Feferi wasn't thinking the same thing. Nepeta was. . .good. No. She wasn't allowed to be this good. She was not allowed to win. She could not spoil her title like that!  
“What's wrong Peixes?” Asked Nepeta. “Is the big fish afraid of the little scary cat?”   
Feferi growled and struck at Nepeta with renewed force.   
Her anger, as Tavros could now tell, was not helping her though. She was slipping up, more and more each time, tiring out. Would she lose this time? Would Nepeta really defeat her?   
“What a fight!” Said Tavros through the microphone. “Is Nepeta, a professional assassin might I add, really gaining the upper hand on our full time fighter?”   
She was.   
The crowd went silent when Nepeta pushed Feferi to the ground, kicking the gold trident to the edge of the cage. Feferi panted underneath Nepeta's boot, and her face became increasingly angered as the crowd counted down.   
5\. .4. . .3. . .2. . .1.  
She could say goodbye to her title.   
“And Nepeta Leijon is the winner!” Cried Tavros. “She will receive the prize money for the night, and a contract offer. . .if she's interested. That's all we have for tonight everyone! Thank you for coming! We'll let you go before you get caught out after curfew.”   
As the crowd left, Nepeta climbed the stairs to Tavros's balcony.   
“My prize, Nitram.” She said, walking up to him.   
Tavros handed her the bag of cash. “It's all yours, Leijon. I suppose you did that so I would have to give you something more interesting than money in order to get you to take my job offer.”   
Nepeta laughed. “Oh you know me too well Nitram, also I just had too much fun destroying your little star.”   
“I'm supposing you're not interested in a contract.”   
“Do I look desperate to you?”   
“Are you still interested in the job?”   
“Tell me more. It sounded intriguing, but I'm not making any promises.”  
Tavros leaned in closer. “I would want you to eradicate a certain Kanaya Maryam. Do you know her? She's a local rainbowdrinker who's given us a lot of trouble.”   
Nepeta smirked. “Oh yes, I know her. It would be my pleasure to tear that worthless slob apart. Still, it depends on how I'm getting paid.”  
Tavros thought for a moment. What could he give her that wouldn't be a pain to replace?   
“I'm back, sir.” Came Vriska's contrite voice as she walked up the stairs.   
Perfect.  
“Vriska, come here.” Said Tavros.   
Vriska obeyed, and Tavros stood, seizing her mechanical arm and detaching it from it's socket. Vriska stared at him in shock.  
“How does this work?” Asked Tavros, holding up the arm.   
Nepeta took it from him curiously. “I think that will do just fine.”  
With that she went down the stairs, and disappeared into the night.   
Feferi looked after her, steaming, while Vriska watched her arm go in dismay.  
“Sir.” She pleaded. “How will I work without my arm?”   
“You'll figure it out.” Said Tavros. “And be sure to tell Ampora all about it. That will shatter his cool calm for sure.”  
Aradia leaned against the railing next to Feferi, listening to their conversation. “You were right Feferi. I never do my job as an auspictice, but honestly, would it be any fun if I did?”


	3. Kidnapping Game

“Wake up, hunny.” Said Terezi softly, running her fingertips up a fishnet clad leg, careful not to get her long, red acrylic fingernails caught on the leg wear.

“Do I have to? I have a nasty hangover.” mumbled the owner of the leg, her dark jade green eyes sliding open, her shiny green lips covered in drool and booze that ran down her white chin, her makeup trashy and sloppily done.

“I think it will be well worth your time, Kany, baby.” Terezi's fingers made it to the hem of Kanaya's cheap, short, red dress. A smile spread on her cherry red lips as she took in the scent, which mixed with the faint green tea smell of Kanaya's blood, and masked the scent of alcohol and unwashed sweatshirts that usually lingered around her. “You dressed up for me. What's the occasion?”

“Oh I just thought I'd surprise you for being the best matesprit ever, but then I had some booze and fell asleep because yeah. I think there's still some left.” She reached vaguely for the bottle with the arm that was hanging off the side of the couch, but Terezi snatched it up instead, smirking. “Hey!” Kanaya protested, but she let it go. “Whatever. Why is waking up worth my time?”

Terezi got on the couch, straddling Kanaya, and running her fingers through her short, messy, black and green streaked hair. “Because guess who didn't come when I told him to?”

Kanaya chuckled. “Are you going out to get me dinner?”

“Of course. How does cherry syrup sound to you?”

Kanaya tried to grab at the bottle in Terezi's hand, but Terezi jerked it away. “The finest, love.”

“Good.” Terezi got off the couch and picked her cell phone up off the table. “Now to track his texts and find out exactly where he lives. Of course he wont actually tell me.”

“He moved again?”

“Yeah. He broke curfew and landed in the Public Hive Division with some looney mustard blood.”

“Looney?”

“Let's just say he's had way too many touchups for his own good.”

“Ohh, that kind of looney.”

“Yeah.” She chuckled. “Maybe he'll get frustrated and come crawling back to us hmm?”

“I don't know baby, he'd have to be pretty desperate.”

“Yes, but he will be eventually. That's just how he is. Just give it some time.” She looked back down at her phone. “Ah ha!” She took her red leather jacket from where it was draped over the armrest of the couch, pulling it over her top, which consisted of a loose turquoise shirt that exposed her grey stomach and shoulders, a black, netted tank top that only went to her waist under that, and black fingerless gloves. She zipped up a pair of black, high-heeled ankle boots over her black and red striped skinny jeans, and combed her fingers through short, red-tipped, turquoise hair, adjusting her red cat eye glasses. “I'll be back soon, hunny.”

“Hey not so fast.” Said Kanaya. “Come back here. You can't leave me looking that sexy without a kiss first. Oh, and I want my bottle back.”

Terezi walked back over to Kanaya, leaning over, kissing her, and putting the bottle back in her hand. “You know I wouldn't leave without doing that. I'll be back soon with dinner, baby.” She stood up, took her red purse, and walked out the door.

o0o0o0o0

Karkat laid on the couch, where he'd been all day. His torso was bandaged under his tank top, and his eyeliner was the smudged remainder of yesterday's application. He really hadn't felt like doing anything after that fight. Those cuts hurt like no other. He felt so lazy that he hadn't even managed to shove the entirety of the mess that once occupied the couch onto the floor, before claiming the space as his own.

“I thought you were only here to sleep, eat, and use the utilities or whatever.” Pointed out Sollux uncomfortably at one point in the day as Karkat flipped through the channels on the TV, none of which had anything good on them.

“I'm in pain.” Said Karkat. “That's the other reason I'd stay here.”

Sollux tilted his head. “You are? What happened.”

Karkat sighed. “I already told you three times. If you can't remember, then I might as well not tell you at all.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Sollux frowned. “Well you don't have to get all worked up about it.”

Karkat looked back at him blankly. “Do you I look worked up to you?”

Sollux thought about this for a minute. “No, just really annoyed. Hey, be patient with me I've had. . .six. . .no wait. . .seven touch ups. My brain doesn't work so well anymore.” As if to prove his point, a couple of red and blue sparks snapped up from his head, and he shivered like he had just gotten a really bad chill before walking off.

Karkat stared after him. He really was such a weird guy. Not only was he messed up in the head, but he had those strange blank eyes, like Terezi's except only one was blue, and his glasses matched them. He had gotten the impression that this guy had been born with some kind of powerful psychic ability. No wonder he resisted the brainwashing so well.

After awhile Sollux went to his room, and settled to mumbling to himself nonsensically. Karkat went about flipping through channels again. He settled on a mindless action movie. He always had this looming feeling when he watched TV that, because of the censorship here, he had never experienced quality entertainment, at least as far as he remembered. Still, he was glad he wasn't Sollux at least. He had already caught him staring in awe at the static, and when he asked, Sollux tried to tell him about some ridiculous game he once played. Something about creating universes. What a nut.

He was just thinking that he might have a nice evening to himself when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. He knew exactly who it was.

“Come in. The door's not locked.” He groaned.

“Aww, you left it open just for me?” Asked Terezi, opening the door, walking in, and looking at Karkat. “Was it because you were expecting me or because you were too lazy to get up, you slob?”

“Both.” Said Karkat, glancing over at her. “And that's funny, you calling me a slob. With that girlfriend of yours and the awful smell lingering over your apartment, I thought your standards were a lot lower than this place.”

Terezi flipped her hair. “Whatever Vantas. Just get your ass over here so we can get this over with.”

“And what makes you think I'm going with you?”

Terezi walked up to him. “The fact that I said so, and you're my bitch remember? Now get up, and let's go. I promised Kanaya food.”

Karkat looked at her, pretending he was considering. “No. I'm going to pass this time.”

Terezi looked miffed. “No? You're saying no to me?”

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?”

“Since when do you say no to me?”

“Since I decided I wasn't in the mood. Now get out of my apartment, Pyrope. I'm tired.”

“I don't think so.” Said Terezi, straddling him, grabbing a fistful of his hair, and grinning when he bared his teeth at her. “Come on, baby. You can't do this to me. You've been putting me off for weeks. If you wanna break up, just say so instead of torturing me like this.”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “I don't want to break up, I'm just not in the mood to deal with your disgusting face because I went out and got myself hurt. Is that too much to ask for?”

Terezi considered this. “Well, according to the consent agreement, it's not.” She slipped her hand behind Karkat's neck, and Karkat's eyes flew open when he felt something poke his skin, sending an onslaught of dizziness through him, making everything blurry and muddled. “But my matesprit is hungry and we can't have that.”

He put his hand up to his face and closed his eyes, chuckling a little. “Oh that was low, Pyrope, even for you. You'll owe me for this one, you know.”

Terezi turned him roughly over onto his stomach. “Oh, I know,” she said, handcuffing his wrists behind his back, “but I'll worry about that later.”

“Fine, baby.” Slurred Karkat, another wave of nausea coming over him as Terezi pulled him to his feet, and dragged him to the door.

“I'll have him back tomorrow.” Shouted Terezi, before taking Karkat and closing the door behind her.

Sollux heard the door close and paused, stopping the red and blue chalk writing he'd been covering the walls with. “What?” He called.

He curiously walked out into the front room, and noticed Karkat was missing before shrugging, turning the TV to static, and settling himself in front of it. 

o0o0o0o0 

Karkat couldn't remember much about getting to Terezi and Kanaya's apartment, only the hum of Terezi's cherry red motorcycle as they sped through the streets, and the cool feeling of her bare back against his cheek as he leaned against her, his arms secured around her so he wouldn't fall off. Terezi hadn't been nice about getting his hands behind his back again, shoving his face into the handlebars as she forced him forward to do so. He'd tried to refocus his vision as she pulled him off the bike and back to her two-story apartment. No one stopped to help him of course. He was a nobody, and besides, they were all too afraid of Terezi to even look in their direction.

“I'm back.” Shouted Terezi into the apartment as she entered, pushing Karkat onto the couch, where he laid, half on it, his face buried in the fabric, which reeked of rainbow drinker sweat.

“With food?” Came Kanaya's slurred voice as she sauntered into the room, having changed into a large sweatshirt that hung off her shoulders, a white miniskirt, black thigh highs that were scrunched up at her knees, and fluffy, tiger-print house slippers.

Terezi motioned to where Karkat lay on the couch, and Kanaya chuckled, a sharp-fanged grin crossing her face that never failed to send shivers down Karkat's spine. He gulped when he felt Kanaya crouch over him, brushing her lips against his neck, probably drooling all over him. He scrunched his nose at her smell. How did Terezi stand her?

“Careful now dear.” Said Terezi. “The poor thing got himself all beat up.” She moved Kanaya out of the way, and turned him so he was facing her. “Heard you took on Leijon last night.” She grinned as she ran one of her fake fingernails down his bandaged chest. “Care to show me the marks she left?”

Karkat didn't even bother to protest as she pulled off his tanktop. Underneath, his chest was wrapped in bandages soaked with blood in thin, candy red slashes.

Terezi chuckled as she pressed her nose against them. “Ooh, these smell delightful. You didn't even stand a chance against her did you?” She stared Karkat in the face with her sightless eyes and caressed his jaw. “Oh, but how dare she touch you. She should know how I feel about other trolls doing my job for me. Damn. Now I have to make plans to get payback from her and Nitram. What a pain.” She turned to Kanaya. “Go ahead and have your way with him, babe. I'm going to get dressed so he and I can have our fun after.” She grabbed Karkat's face. “Remember, I want to hear you scream.”

She walked off, and Karkat suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he was left alone with Kanaya, who straddled him, and went about brushing her lips across his neck, trying to find the perfect place to sink her teeth into. She locked her arms around him, and he uselessly tried to struggle like a trapped animal.

“Hey, go easy on me.” She slurred. “It's been so long since I've had a drink. I'm wasting away here.”

Karkat felt the iron rainbow drinker strength in her grip, and wondered what she thought wasting away meant. Either way the idea scared him. Still, it didn't scare him nearly as much as the moment when he felt her jaws unhinge and screamed aloud when he felt her fangs sink into his skin, sucking greedily at cherry syrup blood. The dizziness from before seemed like nothing compared to how he felt now, as his vision blurred, his strength being literally sapped from his body.

He was beginning to wonder if Terezi would ever come to make Kanaya stop, when he heard a smack and Kanaya let go.

“Hey! That hurt!” She protested, her mouth coated messily in red.

“It's the only way to get you to stop sometimes.” Said Terezi. “I don't want you taking all his blood. I like keeping him around, and it would be such an awful mess with the drones if we killed him.”

“It's comforting to know you care enough to keep me alive, sweetheart.” slurred Karkat.

“Well, don't get too cocky about it, Vantas.” Said Terezi, combing her fingers through his bleached hair. “Oh, look at you, barely keeping your eyes open. That wont do. I'll be back.”

She got up, and walked into the kitchen. Karkat noticed that she was now only wearing black shorts, fishnet thigh highs, and a red bra, and cringed because that meant he was in for a serious beat down this time. For a moment he considered not neglecting her so much in the future, to keep her moods in check, but he hated working around her. Letting her control the relationship too much would allow her a lot more fun than he was willing to let her have.

Terezi returned with a glass of ice cold water, which she proceeded to dump over Karkat's head. Karkat pulled at the handcuffs, spitting out the water as it ran into his mouth. He looked up at Terezi in annoyance, his eyeliner making black streaks down his cheeks.

“Better?” Asked Terezi.

“How is that supposed to make things better?” Muttered Karkat, even though the water had helped to clear his head slightly.

Terezi shrugged. “Whatever. It will just have to do.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, catching him when he stumbled. “Stop being pathetic and walk.” She demanded, but Karkat ignored her and made her drag him all the way up the stairs to the spare bedroom, which used to be his in those dark months when he had been forced to live with them.

When they finally got to it, Terezi tossed Karkat onto the bed, and repositioned his wrists so they were above his head, threaded around one of the bars on the headboard.

“Call me if you need anything, hunny.” Called Terezi to Kanaya, before slamming the door shut, laying stomach down on top of Karkat, and giving him the kind of maniacal grin that he could only expect from her.

“If you expect me to be worried, I'm not.” Started Karkat, even though his dizzy head pounded, and his neck hurt, and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

“Shoooosh.” She hushed, wrapping a blindfold over his eyes, plunging him into helpless darkness. “We both know that's a lie.” She ran a finger down his chest. “Ready to have some fun?”

o0o0o0o0

Karkat felt all kinds of horrible when he woke up. His head pitched and swam, pounding insanely, as he slowly remembered that he couldn't see because the blindfold was still over his eyes. His wrists were sore from the handcuffs, and his body ached entirely, feeling stiff overall. On his neck, the puncture wounds from Kanaya's bite stung and pulsed, and he found himself wondering how hideous the scabs probably looked.

The room was silent. Terezi probably went to bed, or it was morning and she was just waiting for him to come to.

“Pyrope?” He called, and his voice was horribly horse.

“Yes?”

Karkat jumped upon hearing her voice, and feeling her cold hand on his stomach.

She chuckled. “Now you know how I feel. . .well not really. I at least have my smell and taste so you're more disabled than I am.” She leaned over him, and he felt her lips press roughly against his, which were sore and bleeding now.

For awhile he let her kiss him, before she withdrew and began playing absentmindedly with his hair. “Hungry?” She asked.

“Why do you care?” Asked Karkat in response.

“Because I saved some breakfast for you. I figured I'd at least let you go home on a full stomach. The humiliation of how you must look with red lipstick all over your disgusting beat-up face is enough punishment I think. I'm not all cruel.”

Karkat suddenly felt awkward, not quite trusting her. “Thanks. . .I guess.”

“Open up.”

Karkat sighed, and did so, letting her feed him what tasted like scrambled eggs with a funny after taste.

“So your roommate is a mustard blood.”

“That's right.”

“Are you particularly partial to mustard bloods?”

“. . .no. Why?”

“Because these eggs were cooked with yellow blood I bagged for Kanaya a month ago.”

Karkat suddenly started coughing. Blood eggs. Bloods eggs! Why wasn't he surprised? Why hadn't he called that one?

Terezi chuckled. “Come on, Karkat, eat up.”

“I'll pass, thanks.” Said Karkat bitterly.

“Hmph. Fine. Insult my cooking.”

“Can I go home now?”

Terezi sighed. “Come on, Vantas, you're being no fun.”

“I'm not in the mood to be fun. Let me go home. I get to keep you as long as you keep me.”

“Ugh. Are you really pulling that card on me Vantas?” Asked Terezi, insulted. “Fine. Whatever. I'll take you back to your stupid apartment. You served your purpose.”

“Thank-you.”

He felt her take off his handcuffs, and then his blindfold. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and his wrists, seeing that he was only wearing black boxers. He looked calmly up at Terezi, who looked miffed and annoyed, just how he liked her. “My clothes?”

She threw them at him.

He smirked, catching them. “You upset baby?”

“Just shut up and get your clothes on. I always expect too much of you, you know? It's good we have these roughhousing sessions. Just reminds me why I hate you so much, you soulless, stoic prick.”

Karkat couldn't believe it. Even half-conscious as he was during the whole thing, he'd still somehow managed to make her mad somehow. He guessed they really were meant for each other.

When he was done getting on his jeans and tank top, he walked outside with Terezi, and she took him home.

o0o0o0o0

Sollux heard the door open, and in surprise saw Karkat, looking very bruised storm into the room.

“What happened to you?” Asked Sollux from the couch.

Karkat only gave him an exasperated sigh. “My kismesis did.”

“You have a kismesis?”

“Do you remember anything I tell you?”

He didn't give Sollux a chance to answer. Instead he shut himself in the bathroom, cleaned himself up, and went to bed, a place that he didn't plan on ever leaving again.

Sollux quietly watched him, and sighed. “This is why I should never talk to my roommates.”


	4. Memories of You

Sollux stared at the game going on on the screen, his fingers moving expertly with the game, insanely good on expert mode, and yet his head was barely in it. For reasons he wasn't sure of, his body just remembered how to do it, as well as his subconscious, no matter how fried his brain was. He'd been at it for three days, when he wasn't sleeping, and he had yet to slip up. He guessed it helped that Karkat had been completely ignoring him all that time.

Really, Karkat had been ignoring everyone. He hadn't touched his phone, much less looked at it. Mainly he just slept. He hurt so much that that's all he really could do, besides change his bandages, eat, and not talk to Sollux. He hadn't even bothered to get dressed. Sollux didn't care if he walked around in boxers, so that's exactly what he did. 

Now, though, he actually felt better for once, and settled quietly on the couch with a bowl of potato chips, watching Sollux play. 

“You're good.” He remarked, surprised at Sollux's skills. He had never expected it with the way he acted around computers, which was really just frustrated. 

Sollux didn't look at him. “I didn't think you were ever going to talk to me again.” 

“I'm actually feeling better today. Things have been rough lately.”

“Is it like that a lot for you?” 

“More than I'd like sometimes.” 

“That's more exciting than my life. I just sit here all the time.” 

“What's stopping you from changing that?” 

Sollux paused his game and looked back at Karkat. “Have you soon the medication regimen they force on me? They would never let me out alone.” 

Karkat nodded. “Right. I dunno, if you really wanted to get out of the house, I'd take you I guess.” 

“Really?” Sollux cocked his head. “But I thought you didn't like me.” 

Karkat shrugged. “I don't dislike you. You. . .just caught me at a bad time kid. I'm chill most of the time, seriously.” 

Solluxed nodded. “So you'd really do that for me?” 

“As long as you don't care where we go, and you just stay chill.”  
“I can do that!” Exclaimed Sollux happily.

Karkat smirked. “Alright.” He looked down at his boxers. “Gotta put some clothes on first though, and shower or something. We can go when I'm done.” 

Sollux smiled and then went back to his game. 

o0o0o0o0

The stadium for the fights was pretty empty at this time of night. It didn't really matter much for Karkat, in fact it was probably better with Sollux along. He just wanted to prove his point, that he wasn't take down so easily He'd chosen this bright red v-neck t-shirt over his tank top today, and wore his jacket to cover the bruises he could. It didn't hide the fading bruises on his face from Terezi, but he had a tough sounding excuse for those at least. 

Sollux looked around in awe at the huge concrete space, eyeing the cage in the middle, and the people walking around, finding seats. Karkat noticed him staring, and dragged him to a couple of very safe seats. He didn't particularly want Sollux accidentally pissing someone off in this crowd. That would be a total pain, and he was slightly afraid Sollux might fry someone with his random spark fits. 

Karkat hoped to stay inconspicuous and not have to deal with anyone, but obviously Nitram had a different idea. He swept the isles on newly polished metal legs, Aradia following him. Karkat pulled his black beanie further down over his bleached hair, hoping they wouldn't notice him. 

“So you weren't scared away afterall, Vantas.” Said Tavros, standing next to his seat. “Back for more?” 

Karkat looked up at him, a bruise under one of his eyes, his lip slightly swollen on one side. “Do I look masochistic to you?”

“A little bit.” Replied Tavros. “You'd have to be to keep a kismesis like yours. . .or you're just really desperate.” 

“You don't know anything about me, Nitram.” Countered Karkat flatly. 

“Fair enough. Who's your friend?” He motioned to Sollux, who was staring blankly at them. 

“Oh, this is my roommate, Sollux Captor.”

Tavros said something back, but Sollux didn't hear it. He wasn't feeling well all of the sudden. The two trolls looked familiar, though he didn't think he'd met them before. The first troll. . .Tavros. . .blood everywhere. . .chainsaw. . .wheelchair. . .He couldn't sort out the images very well. They were worse than what he'd gotten when he'd met Karkat, but not nearly as bad as what he got from Aradia. Her body flickered. Alive, dead, robotic explosion, love, resurrection, blindness, time, death, kill, must hurt, mind control, sparks, tears, devastation, don't eat the mind honey under any circumstances . . .suddenly everything snapped back into place. Mind honey? He'd never even heard of mind honey. He didn't know this girl named. . .

“Aradia Megido!” He shouted out suddenly, before clapping his hands over his mouth, realizing he'd messed up again. 

Karkat, Aradia, and Tavros, stopped their conversation to stare at him.

“How do you know my name?” Asked Aradia. 

Sollux looked at Karkat desperately. 

“I told him about you.” Blurted out Karkat, not sure if it was smart to come to his aid. “You're had to miss with your horns.” 

“They're impressive.” Muttered Sollux, sending a look of silent thanks to Karkat. 

Aradia scoffed. “Guess I should be flattered or something, but I'm almost disturbed that you were talking about me, Vantas. Wont it make your kismesis jealous, pretty boy?” 

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” 

They talked for awhile longer until Tavros and Aradia finally moved on. Once they were out of earshot, Karkat turned Sollux.

“What was that?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” Said Sollux, looking at his hands. “It was nothing at all.” 

The fight started, and Sollux couldn't find himself gleaning any entertainment value from it, though he pretended, as was his specialty, in order to make Karkat think his last touch-up wasn't falling apart as they sat. He was scared. Did they notice? Would they report him? No, it wasn't enough to warrant that. He couldn't stop thinking. He didn't want to think. He wasn't supposed to be thinking this way. Not again. 

By the time the fights were over, Sollux was shaking. He felt kinda sick, and he couldn't stop thinking about Aradia. This was going to drive him insane. He needed to see her again. He. . .he needed to tell her. He needed her to remember, to remember everything with him, and he wasn't sure why it was so important, but it was and he couldn't ignore it. 

“Alright, show's over. Let's go.” Announced Karkat, standing. 

Sollux stood as well. “Umm. . .I actually need to go to the bathroom.”  


Karkat sighed. “Fine. It's down there, by the stage, to the left.” He pointed to one of the halls branching off from the platform. 

Sollux nodded. “Okay. . .I'll meet you out front.” 

Karkat shrugged. “Okay.” 

Sollux waited until he was well up the stairs before running down to the platform. He had no intention of finding the bathroom. He needed to find Aradia. He needed to talk to her. It was important. He couldn't say why it was so important, but the pounding in his chest said it was, and he wasn't about to argue. 

“Aradia!” He called, seeing her climb one of the sets of stairs. 

Aradia stopped, and turned around, watching as Sollux ran up to her frantically. “What the fuck do you want?”

Sollux reached her, panting. “We, we know eeach other. You were exploring, and then you were dead because I think I killed you, and you became all white, and red, and a frog, and you were a robot, and there were so many of you, but you exploded, and then you were alive again and. . .” 

“Listen kid,” said Aradia in irritation, “I don't have time for this nonsensical shit.” She took the front of his sweater in her fist. “What kind of joke are you pulling?” 

Sollux stared at her in surprise. “It's not a joke. . .we used to be. . .” 

That's when he did something stupid. 

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers, remembering, until Aradia punched him in the gut, and nearly sent him tumbling down the stairs. 

“What the hell?” Shouted Aradia in disgust. “Stay away from me, pervert.” She slipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away. 

Sollux stared after her. What was he thinking? What possessed him to think that it wouldn't make things worse? He got on his feet again, and ran to rejoin Karkat. 

o0o0o0o0

“What was that?” Asked Tavros as Aradia made it up the stairs. 

“Vantas's friend is nuts.” Said Aradia. “He kissed me, and he was talking all this nonsense.” 

“Nonsense?”  
“Yeah. Weird shit, like when Vriska needed her third touch-up. Something about killing me. He just made me. . .really uncomfortable. I don't know.” 

“You think we need to report him?” 

“Yeah. I think so. I mean, either he really needs to be reported, or he's got a lot of nerve and he's a good actor, but honestly he seemed completely serious.”

“Alright. Sollux Captor. He looked kinda out of it. I bet the police already know him well.” 

o0o0o0o0 

When Sollux returned home, he didn't say anything. He went straight to his room and locked himself in, sitting on the floor, shaking, holding his head which screamed with pain and confusion as his vision flashed. He tried to pull himself together, but the paintings and chalk drawings on the walls still danced in a cacophony of fragmented memory. Not again. Not another touch-up. Not another muddy layer placed on his mind to hold back the memories, which wanted so desperately to come out. He couldn't take this anymore.


	5. Nowhere to Run

“Sollux?” Called Karkat through the door, knocking on it. 

Again, there was no answer, which is how it had been all morning. Karkat sighed, attributing it to Sollux's quirkiness as he felt he should. It just bothered him for some reason. How had Sollux known Aradia's name? Was it right to cover for him like that? 

He was just about to make himself food and forget about all this when he got a call on his cell phone from Tavros. 

“What do you want Nitram?” He asked, which was his typical way of answering the phone. 

“How's your roommate doing?” Asked Tavros in his usual smug voice. 

Karkat glanced at Sollux's closed door. “Hasn't talked to me or come out of his room since we got back to our hive from your stadium. Why?” 

“Do you know what he did last night after the fight?” 

“Umm. . .no. He just said he had to go to the bathroom. Otherwise he just followed me around. Why?” 

“Well Aradia told me he came up to her, told her he knew her, and kissed her.”

Karkat tensed. “He did what?” 

“I called the authorities on him, so expect them sometime today. Did he say anything about having a history with touchups?” 

A chill ran down Karkat's spine, but he forced his composure. “Yeah. He said he's had seven.” 

“Explains why he's such a nut. Thanks for humoring me Vantas. I hope they don't tear you up too much when they interrogate you. You looked pretty awful already last night.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Whatever Nitram. Thanks for the heads up anyway.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Later, slut.” 

“Bye, nooksucker.”

Karkat hung up the phone and walked out of the kitchen, suddenly not hungry. He hated the very idea of touchups, They were terrifying, and turned people into practical zombies. He went out of his way to avoid everything having to do with them and yet here he was caught in the middle of things. What a pain. 

Sighing, he went to Sollux's door and knocked on it again. 

“Hey Sollux, Nitram just called me saying he reported you. The authorities will come to take you in for a touchup sometime today. Just thought you'd want to know.”

“What?” Came Sollux's voice, shrilly. “Oh no. Oh no no no, please. Please, Kk, don't let them in when they come. I can't take it another time, please.” 

Karkat felt a twinge of pain in his empty heart at Sollux's pleading voice, but he didn't bend to it. “Listen, you know I can't do that. They'd arrest me too. . .and that's the last thing I need on my record.” 

“And this is the last thing I need for my sanity. It's not going to last long, Kk. Soon they'll lock me up after I have my tenth. I can't handle that. Not in the state I'm in. Kk please. Please help me.” 

Karkat's hands clenched at his sides, recognizing, to his surprise, the nickname. “This will help you more than staving it off.” He argued weakly, not believing his own words. 

“Don't be so blind. It will only screw me up more. Don't do this, Kk. I considered you my best friend once.” 

Karkat clapped his hands over his ears and leaned against the wall. “No. I don't want to hear what we were. I already told you I wouldn't stand for it, I'm not that person anymore. Listen, I'm not your friend Sollux. I've barely spent any time with you, and I'm not risking a touchup for you. When they come, I'm not going to stop them.” He sighed and matched back to the couch without another word, feeling guilt and frustration bubble inside him, which he fought to hold back. 

The authorities were impatient for Karkat to answer the door. They barged in, all drones and white uniforms. Karkat obediently let them pass through and ID him, masking his guilt. This was what was best for Sollux, at least that's what he'd be taught to believe. 

“You'll be coming with us.” Said a female troll stiffly as she took his ID. 

Karkat tensed. “Why? I haven't done anything.” 

“We need to question you to gain additional information the subject and ensure you are safe to release into the public after having direct contact with him. Do not worry. If it all checks out, you will be back before curfew. Of course, if you do not come willingly, we'll need to arrest you and take you by force.” 

Karkat nodded. “Right. . .just let me grab my jacket.” 

Inside the bedroom, Sollux burrowed under the blankets. He could hear them knocking on the door, pushing through his makeshift barracade. Them getting in was inevitable. Karkat wasn't any help. Sollux couldn't say he was angry at him for it, in fact he understood. Touchups were terrifying. 

The barricade broke and Sollux struggled as he was dragged from the safety of his burrow. They held him down as they extracted yellow blood and administered the first of the drugs. He was helpless against their white-sleeved arms. His mind became cloudy, his body weak. They laid him out on a stretcher, and strapped him into it before toting him out. 

Karkat managed to get a peak into Sollux's room, but the images on the walls made his head hurt and he turned away. 

He followed the procession out of the apartment, to the white truck in which they'd come. He felt his stomach drop as they loaded a heavily drugged Sollux into the back section, and opened the door to the back seat for Karkat. 

“Hurry up.” Complained one of the troll when he hesitated.

Karkat forced himself to look away from Sollux, then got into the truck.

0o0o0o0o

“So how long have you known Sollux Captor?” asked the bored, portly troll sitting across form Karkat. 

Karkat shook his wrist, which was handcuffed to the table. “Since I moved in with him a couple weeks ago.” 

“And what brought you to the Public Hive Division?” 

Karkat shrugged. “Kept getting into trouble here and there. Got caught after curfew a few times. They kicked me out of the dump I was living in before. Bad luck.”

“And you have a history with trouble?” 

“Yeah. Pretty much.” 

The interrogator nodded thoughtfully. “While living with Sollux, did you notice any strange behavior?” 

“Yeah, a lot actually. He knew my name and age, would stare at the static on the TV, and he kept talking about this game called Sburb.”

The interrogator's face fell at the mention of the last word. “Did it trigger any memories?”

“No.” Said Karkat simply.

“Did you ever go in his bedroom?”

“He never let me in.” 

“Did you ever see inside?” 

“For a minute, yeah, right before we left.” 

“Did that trigger anything?” 

“Not really. . .just gave me a headache.” 

“Did he claim to have a relationship of any kind with you?” 

“He said we used to be best friends.” 

The interrogator nodded. “I think it would be unwise for you to continue staying with Sollux. Do you have anyone else you can stay with? A moirail perhaps?” 

Karkat sighed, self-consciously rubbing the hickeys on his neck. “I have my kismesis.” 

“That will do.” 

“Yeah. . .I've lived with her and her matesprit before. She would agree to it.” He said flatly, though he disliked the idea. Living with them had been hell. He quietly wondered if risking the touchup or prison would be so bad, but he knew they wouldn't give him that option first. 

“Here.” the interrogator handed him a plain silver cell phone. “Ask her. All she would need to do it sign the consent forms. You and her matesprit would need to do the same.” 

“Can't I just move in?” 

“It's government ordered. Because you have been so exposed, we need someone to hold custody over you until you've proven to be stable and a fuctioning member of our society.

Karkat groaned internally. Nitram was gonna pay for dragging him into this. 

“Alright.” He said, and dialed Terezi's number. 

“Yeah?” Came Terezi's voice through the phone. 

“Hey snot-face, I need a favor.” Answered Karkat flatly, and the interrogator flashed him a look.

Terezi chuckled. “Well now if it isn't my little slut calling from a government number. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?” 

“Surprisingly it wasn't me. Nitram reported my nutcase roommate, and they took me in for questioning. Now I have to move. . .and they need someone to hold custody of me until I'm proven stable enough to support myself and not gain memory back.” 

This made Terezi laugh. “Ohhh, I always knew you'd come crawling back to me someday Vantas. Listen, I'll be nice and say yes, because rubbing this in your face is going to be way too much fun, but I have some conditions.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes. “What?” 

“Well first, you have to admit that I'm right, and also you have to follow all my rules, no matter how ridiculous. That includes consenting whenever I'm in the mood, and letting Kanaya feed on you at least once a week.” 

“But. . .” 

“Do you want a roof over your head or not? I don't think they'd give you that much freedom in prison.” 

Karkat tensed. “Fine. You're right. You're all I have.” 

“Good boy. Do I need to sign anything?”

“Just a consent form. Kanaya needs to sign it too. . .if she even can. I'll bring them to you.” 

“Fine. See you soon, baby. It will be nice to have a punching bad at my own home again.” 

0o0o0o0o0

Karkat was driven home with a bag of drugs in his lap. They weren't for him, but for Sollux, who was riding in the back, half conscious, doomed to be forcibly medicated and closely supervised. Nurses helped Sollux out of the van, into their apartment, and into bed. Karkat noticed that the walls were scrubbed clean of the graffiti that had been there before. 

He waited until they were gone before settling on the couch. Soon this mess would be over. Soon. . .he'd be Terezi's blackrom sex slave again. He sighed, convincing himself that if he could do it once, he could survive a few more week of it. Finally he stood, got himself a snack, and went to bed himself.


End file.
